


Pokémon Cosmic Quest The Movie: Myoken the Guiding Light

by YuniOha



Series: The Cosmic Quest Project [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime-Styled, Canon Compliant, Embedded Images, Gen, Illustrations, Legendary Pokemon, Multimedia, Original Pokemon, Original Pokemon Region, Outer Space, Pikachu Short, Pokémon Movie, Science Fiction, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuniOha/pseuds/YuniOha
Summary: Join Ash, Brock, and Brenda in an out-of-this-world adventure! Myoken, Legendary Pokémon and embodiment of the North Star, has been captured and used for malicious purposes. Now it's up to Ash and friends to join forces with Myoken the Guiding Light and find the secret of Myoken's past as well as the key to saving the very world itself.A Pokémon movie companion to Pokémon Cosmic Quest. Complete with a Pikachu Short, Pikachu's Space Adventure!
Series: The Cosmic Quest Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129850





	1. Special Pikachu Short: Pikachu's Space Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This movie takes place between episodes 36 and 37 of Pokémon Cosmic Quest, and is best read there.
> 
> For more information, visit the [Cosmic Quest Official Website](https://pokemoncosmicquest.wordpress.com/)

The legs of three people are seen as they walk into a room. The voice of Ash, apparently the owner of one of the pairs of legs, says, "Well, come on guys, check it out!"

From behind the legs, several Pokémon rush in, including Pikachu, Turtsol, Dashilisk, Falcoknight, Kappaqua, Glitterfly, Rabbolt, Meteorfight, and Blissey. Pikachu leads the way. The room is shown to be some sort of gymnasium full of equipment.

Brock's voice says, "This room is full of equipment just like what they use to train the astronauts."

Brenda's voice then says, "They told us that all of you could play in here while we get the tour of this place, so why don't you go have some fun?"

The Pokémon all cheer at once and scatter around the room to play with various pieces of equipment. Pikachu leaps into a gyro machine and begins to spin in all sorts of directions. Turtsol and Glitterfly cheer it on. When it stops, Pikachu gets out very dizzy and stumbles around. Rabbolt laughs at it and makes a face to tease Pikachu.

Meteorfight and Falcoknight have found the giant centrifuge. They strap themselves in and it begins to spin at incredible velocities. They get out and can't even manage to stand. They collapse on the ground and laugh at each other as well as themselves. Blissey moves over to them to help them recover.

Dashilisk and Kappaqua have found the training pool that simulates zero-gravity. Kappaqua leaps into the water and swims around while Dashilisk runs back and forth across its surface. All of the Pokémon seem to be having a joyous time.

Meanwhile, an air vent cover shakes on a nearby wall. Crammed inside is Meowth, Mime Jr., and Wobbuffet. Meowth whispers, "Yes, all you pathetic twerpish Pokémon just keep on playing your silly games, and then, before you know it, we'll swoop in snatch you all."

Wobbuffet agrees loudly, "Wobbuffet!"

Mime Jr. copies it, including its facial expression, "Mime mime mime!"

Meowth shushes them. "Be quiet, this is a mission of stealth, that's why we don't have the two bozos with us."

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. nod. Wobbuffet whispers, "Wobbuffet!"

Back down with the Pokémon, Pikachu, who has mostly recovered from its dizziness, notices a closet on the opposite side of the room. It points to closest declaring, "Pika pi!" All of the Pokémon from around the room gather around the closet with Pikachu. Pikachu opens the door and reveals a storage of spacesuits. No one notices, but something hiding behind the hanging suits moves quickly out of sight.

All of the Pokémon sound happy about the discovery of the suits. The all pull out various pieces of the suits and attempt to put them on. Dashilisk attempts to put on the main portion of suit, and it almost fits it. Pikachu puts on a helmet that's too big for it and declares, "Chu!" All the Pokémon laugh at it. Pikachu takes a few steps forward and then stumbles, the weight of the helmet overwhelming it. Now Rabbolt laughs.

Kappaqua is about to pull out a spacesuit of its own, when it notices that a spacesuit which has fallen to the floor moves as if there is something underneath it. Kappaqua looks around the room and makes sure all the Pokémon are accounted for. It questions to itself, "Kap?" It reaches forward and pulls away the suit. Huddled in the corner of the closet is an Elgyem. Kappaqua happily greets, "Kappapapa!"

The Elgyem realizes it's been discovered and jumps out of the closet. It pushes its way past all the Pokémon, startling them. It shouts, "Elgyem, elgyem, elgyem!" which sounds like its shouting the letters LGM in rapid succession. It begins to run around the room trying to find a way out. It first heads towards the door, but Pikachu gets in its way, trying to calm it down. Elgyem quickly turns around and floats towards a window, but Falcoknight blocks its way this time.

Back up in the air shaft, Meowth is straining his head to try to see what's going on. He says with surprise, "That's an Elgyem, an honest-to-goodness Pokémon from outer space. I think we have a new objective."

Wobbuffet crawls forward trying to get a better view. It pushes Meowth in the process.

Meowth pushes back, declaring, "Hey, no shoving!"

"Wobbuffet!" The two begin to struggle, and in the process they push the cover out of the wall, and then they themselves fall to the ground. Mime Jr. leaps after them.

This startles all the Pokémon, including Elgyem, causing it to stop. Now that it's stopped, Pikachu walks over to Elgyem and asks, "Pika pi, pik?"

Elgyem answers frantically, "Elgyem, elgyem, elgyem!"

Meowth, apparently getting an idea, walks over to Pikachu and Elgyem and asks, "What do you mean 'they're after you?' Is someone chasing you?"

Elgyem nods. "Elgyem, elgyem!"

"You say you got separated from your spaceship and you need it to get back home?"

Elgyem nods again. "Elgyem, elgyem!"

"Well don't worry Elgyem…" Meowth pats Pikachu on the back, which surprises Pikachu, "my good buddy Pikachu and I will help you out."

Pikachu eyes Meowth suspiciously. "Pika chu pi?"

"I'm offended that you wouldn't trust me after all we've been through. Of course I want to help!" Meowth then turns away and whispers as an aside, "Of course what Pikachu doesn't know is that once the chance is right, I snag this Elgyem and its spaceship. Then The Boss will love me so much I'll replace that stinking Persian of his." He turns back to everyone else and says, "Now, why don't we go and find where they're keeping your spaceship, oh pal of mine."

Elgyem happily declares, "Elgyem!"

Pikachu appears suspicious, but doesn't say anything.

* * *

Elgyem is leading the group of Pokémon through a hallway. It points to a door ahead. "Elgyem!"

Meowth asks, "So the last place you saw your spaceship was through that door? Then I say we go ahead and check it out." Meowth walks ahead of the group and opens up the door. On the other side is some sort of hanger, and in its center is a large saucer-shaped vehicle, a UFO.

At the sight of it, all of the Pokémon are left in awe. They ooh and ahh at it. Elgyem beckons for them to move towards it. Once they are below it, Elgyem lifts its arms and use its telekinetic powers to lower the boarding ramp. It happily declares, "Elgyem!"

Pikachu says to it, "Pik pi pik!" as if to wish it good luck on its voyage. All of the other Pokémon join in to say goodbye.

Meowth thinks, _No, I can't let it just leave now, then I'll never be able to catch it. I need to come up with a plan to keep it here until the time is right._ Meowth then says, "Hey, I've got an idea. What if instead of leaving right away, you let us come aboard? Then, if those meanies that were chasing you before come back, we can help you fight them off."

Elgyem thinks for a moment, and then happily agrees, "Elgyem, elgyem!" It turns to Pikachu and the other Pokémon and asks, "Elgyem?"

Pikachu nods happily. "Pik." All the other Pokémon do as well.

Elgyem exclaims, "Elgyem!" and then leads everyone up the ramp onto the flying saucer. Once onboard, it calls out, "Elgyem elgyem!" At its call, two more Elgyem and a Beheeyem peek out from behind a corner. They seem suspicious of all the Pokémon, but Elgyem tells them, "Elgyem elgyem."

Trusting its word, the Pokémon come out. The Beheeyem greets, "Beheeyem." Pikachu shakes its hand.

Meowth thinks, _Now there are four of them! This is too good to be true!_ He jumps up and pushes Pikachu out of the way, and forcefully starts to shake Beheeyem's hand. He says, "Nice to meet you Beheeyem, I'm the brains of this group here. You see, it was my idea to help out your pal Elgyem."

Beheeyem seems to feel a little awkward towards Meowth due to the forceful handshake, but it thanks questionably, "Be…hee….yem…?"

The first Elgyem suddenly seems to think of something and calls out excitedly, "Elgyem elgyem!" It beckons for everyone to follow. It leads them into a room. It steps in first.

All of the other Pokémon follow. The moment they step in, they float off the ground. The room seems to have an anti-gravity effect. All of the Pokémon start to stumble and float about. Cries of confusion and disorientation, such as "Kappapapa!" "Falco!?" and "Rab rab!?" can be heard around the room.

Meowth is the most vocal of them all. He demands, "What the heck is going on here!? Who turned off the heavy!? Ahhh! Get me down!" Mime Jr. mimics his panicked movements.

Wobbuffet casually floats by and declares, "Wobbuffet!"

The one Pokémon that doesn't seem to mind is Meteorfight, as it was born in such an environment. It pulls its limbs into its body, leaving at just its head floating and rotating peacefully across the room.

Elgyem calls out, "Elgyem!" to get everyone's attention. They all look towards it. Elgyem then positions itself against a wall and kicks off, sending itself flying across the room. It happily cheers, "Elgyem!"

Meowth, who is floating upside-down now, says, "Oh, I get it. This is where you play, isn't that right?"

Elgyem nods. It then encourages everyone else to join in. They all do. With a little bit of practice, it's not long until all the Pokémon are floating all around the room under their own control. Falcoknight and Glitterfly have discovered how to fly spectacularly in this gravity, while Kappaqua and Dashilisk are treating it as if they're swimming. Meteorfight continues its relaxation. Everyone else is kicking off of walls and weaving around each other joyously.

Pikachu and Kappaqua send themselves flying towards each other, but just before they collide, Kappaqua "swims" out of the way. They both laugh as they float to the opposite wall. Once there, they both kick off again. This time though, Rabbolt comes flying in out of nowhere and intercepts Pikachu with a head-butt. They bounce off of each other. Pikachu looks angrily at Rabbolt and Rabbolt makes its face at Pikachu and laughs.

Off to the side of the room, Elgyem laughs too. With Elgyem laughing, some of the surrounding Pokémon start to laugh too. Finally Pikachu joins in and they're all laughing.

The laughing is interrupted by an alarm going off and red lights flashing. Meowth asks, "Who sounded the red alert?"

Beheeyem floats into the room and declares, "Beheeyem, beheeyem, beheeyem!"

This surprises the Elgyem. It shouts, "Elgyem elgyem!" They both rush out of the room. All of the Pokémon do their best to get out of the zero gravity room and follow.

They follow the Beheeyem and Elgyem up to what seems to be the main bridge of the flying saucer, where they join up with the other two Elgyem, who are at work pressing buttons on a control panel.

The first Elgyem asks, "Elgyem?"

The other two respond at the same time, "Elgyem elgyem!" They point to a screen. It shows video feed of what's going on outside the ship.

Floating there at the entrance to the hanger is a Metagross and a gang of Beldum. The Metagross declares, "Meta!" and unleashes a Hyper Beam that hits the side of the flying saucer. At the same time, the ship rumbles and shakes.

The Elgyem all panic and begin shouting, "Elgyem, elgyem, elgyem!"

Meowth deducts, "So those must be the goons that were chasing you before."

The Beheeyem nods. "Beheeyem."

Meowth thinks, _If they get to these guys before I do, then I'm robbed of my prize, but there's no way I can fight them off either. I guess I'll just have to do what I do best and talk my way through this._ He then says aloud, "Don't worry, I can handle this. You're lucky you made friends with Meowth, Pokémon ambassador of peace extraordinaire! I'll talk you out of this pickle."

Pikachu mutters sarcastically, "Pikachu pika."

Meowth turns to Pikachu and says, "Just you watch Pikachu, I'll do it. Come on guys." Meowth turns to leave, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. follow.

Meowth makes it outside. The Metagross eyes him suspiciously. Meowth declares loudly and over exaggeratedly, "Attention Metagross and Beldum, you must leave my friends alone." He then leans in close to the Metagross and whispers, "Psst, hey buddy, are you after those space Pokémon too? I've got an idea, why don't we help each other out and then each take half of the loot?"

Metagross suddenly declares, "Meta!" and unleashes a Hyper Beam on Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr. This sends them flying into the air, breaking through the roof.

Meowth shouts, "Looks like Team Meowth's blasting off again!

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

The Metagross then returns its attention to the saucer and demands, "Meta meta!"

Back inside the ship, the Elgyem are still panicking. Beheeyem pushes them out of the way and starts working at the controls.

Pikachu asks it, "Pik pikachu?"

Beheeyem answers, "Beheeyem beheeyem." It presses one last button and the entire ship lurches.

Outside the saucer, the Metagross and Beldum watch as the flying saucer lifts up off the ground. The roof of the hanger opens up and saucer flies up and out.

Back on the bridge, the Elgyem cheer. Pikachu seems slightly worried and asks, "Pik pika pik?" trying to figure out how it and its friends will get back.

Beheeyem answers back, "Beheeyem," as if answering, don't worry about it.

They continue to fly up and up. Via the screen, it can be told after a few moments of flying, they have made it into outer space. The Pokémon all give various sounds of both awe and surprise.

Elgyem, now working at another control station, calls out with panic, "Elgyem!" It points at a screen showing the view behind them. It can be seen that Metagross and the Beldum are floating after them. Metagross fires another Hyper Beam and just misses.

Beheeyem begins to shout orders. "Beheeyem, Beheeyem, Beheeyem!" The other two Elgyem run to stations and start to work the controls.

The Metagross and Beldum catch up with the flying saucer. They begin to repeatedly ram into the saucer, causing it to shake.

Kappaqua cries out with fear, "Kappapapaqa!"

Pikachu asks Beheeyem, "Pika pik?"

Beheeyem points to the screen showing the space ahead of them. An object floating in the distance can be seen on there. It says, "Beheeyem beheeyem."

Pikachu nods in understanding. "Chu."

Suddenly there's a loud crashing sound. Everyone looks back to see a hole has been made by one of the Beldum ramming the ship. Air begins to pour out. A Beldum flies in. Pikachu and Turtsol, struggling somewhat against the force of the air, both attack it with a Thunderbolt and Flamethrower respectively. This forces the Beldum back out.

Beheeyem points to a large piece of metal lying on the floor. "Beheeyem!"

Pikachu understands and moves over to the metal. It tries to pick it up, but it's too heavy. Kappaqua and Meteorfight try to help it, but it still won't budge. Then Blissey comes in and singlehandedly lifts up the massive piece of metal. It then slams it against the hole, stopping the air from escaping. However, this is still a weak point, and the Beldum focus their ramming attacks there. The metal slab begins to move away. Blissey pushes it back into place. Pikachu and the other Pokémon run up to help brace it. The onslaught continues though, and it is hard for them keep it in place.

Elgyem tells them, "Elgyem…" trying to say that they're almost there. On the screen, the object in the distance can now be clearly seen. It's another flying saucer, but this one seems to be much larger. It's a mothership.

Pikachu and the others continue to struggle to keep the metal slab in place. Elgyem continues to say, "Elgyem…Elgyem…"

They get closer and closer to the mothership until it looms above them. At this point, Beheeyem leans towards a microphone and declares, "Beheeyem! Beheeyem!" A hatch in the bottom of the ship opens up. It's just large enough for the saucer to fit into.

The Elgyem all cheer, "Elgyem! Elgyem! Elgyem!" They fly into the mothership. On the screen it can be seen that the Metagross and Beldum don't attempt to follow. They reluctantly turn around to fly back to Earth. Everyone in the room breaks out cheering.

Beheeyem sets them down in the mothership's hanger. The ramp lowers and Elgyem leads them all down into the mothership. Surrounding them is a massive crowd of Elgyem and Beheeyem. They all cheer for the return of their friends.

Pikachu walks up to Elgyem and congratulates, "Pik pikachu!"

Elgyem thanks it, "Elgyem."

Pikachu then asks, "Chu pika?"

Elgyem smiles and nods. It then beckons for Pikachu and all of the other Pokémon to follow it. They follow into the next room, which has a raised circular platform on in its center. Elgyem points to the platform. "Elgyem."

Pikachu leads all of the Pokémon up onto the platform. Pikachu asks, "Pika?"

Elgyem explains, "Elgyem elgyem."

Pikachu nods in understanding. "Pikachu." It then waves goodbye, as do all of the other Pokémon.

Elgyem then waves back as it presses a couple of buttons on a control pad and then slides his hand across a control. A high pitch hum fills the room. A blue glow surrounds Pikachu and the other Pokémon and they begin to fade away.

Pikachu says one final, "Pika pi!" as a goodbye. They completely disappear.

Then, back in the astronaut training room, they all reappear in a similar manner. The Pokémon all look to each other and smile, happy to be back.

Just then, the door opens and Ash, Brock, and Brenda's legs can be seen walking in. Ash says, "We're back, I hope you guys didn't get too bored while we gone."

All of the Pokémon laugh.


	2. Prologue: Between the Earth and Moon

A lone rocket ship sales through outer space. Not too far behind it is the Earth, and ahead of it is the Moon. Inside the rocket, a man stands in front of a window and looks out at the vast expanse of space ahead of him. The man is tall and somewhat skinny. He has messy black hair that seems to go all over the place. He wears some sort of googles and a lab coat. The front left of the coat has a hole in it, as if something was ripped away. Judging by both his messy hair and the stubble on his chin, he seems somewhat unkempt.

A woman walks up behind him. She is petite in stature and wears her brown hair in bun. She wears glasses and business attire. She says to the man, "Professor Aries, I don't think it will be too long now. The Pokémon is beginning to show the correct signs."

The man nods. "Yes…very good. I'm glad to hear that Pleiades. They thought they could boot me out? They thought they didn't need me? I'll show them they were wrong! I'll show them how very wrong they were!" He begins to laugh maniacally.

She awkwardly responds, "Um…yes, of course sir."

Aries turns around and proclaims, "Show me to the Pokémon!"

Pleiades nods and leads Aries into the next room. In the center of the room is a large containment pod. Floating in the center of the pod is a small yet majestic Pokémon, only about a foot high. It's pointed head, four arms, and legs that come together to form a point give it the appearance of a six-pointed star. It has blue-white body and has what looks like a golden hat that comes to a point on the top of its head. Emblazoned on its chest is a golden four-pointed star. In its top right hand it holds a white orb, and in its top left hand it holds a red orb. Coming out of its back are five ribbon-like streamers that form a five-pointed star. The Pokémon appears extremely exhausted and hurt.

Aries approaches the pod and stares in awe at the Pokémon. He says to it, "No matter how many times I look upon your luminescent body, I can't help but feel in awe. You truly are a legend in physical form. It's such shame all the things you made me do to you to get the information I wanted." In an instant his reverence turns to hatred. "But it's all your fault! You disgusting creature! Just because you're a legend you think you're better than me! But I proved you wrong! You serve me now!" In another shift of emotion, he suddenly changes to an emotionless state. "But that does not matter now, for you have provided me with the location of the Celestial Temple, and within the hour, I will have proven the rest of them wrong." His mood then swings to anger. "With the power I will obtain they will beg me to come back! And you know what I'll say to them? I'll say no! In fact, I'll destroy them!" He begins to laugh again. Aries stands in a corner, watching. She seems afraid.

Suddenly, there's a loud crash followed by a bang. The ship shakes. There is now a large hole in the side of the ship. A Dracosmic comes flying in. It angrily roars, "Coooooosmic!" and then begins to unleash its Dragon Force attack all around the room, destroying everything. It sees the trapped Pokémon and then roars again, unleashing another attack, this one aimed at the pod. It explodes.

Aries, who is hanging on to a railing trying to avoid getting sucked out by the decompressive force, shouts in rage, "Get away foul beast! Myoken is mine!"

The Dracosmic ignores him. It approaches the now broken pod. The Pokémon, apparently named Myoken, looks up at the Dracosmic with intense fear. It cries out with this fear. It then realizes that it has been freed. It quickly floats into the air in a bid to escape. The moment it does, it is thrown out the breach in the hull.

Dracosmic roars, "Coooosmic!" and flies after it.

After a few more moments, a barricade is lowered in front of the breach by an automated system. The room calms down. Aries clenches his fist and looks towards the pod. He says with repressed anger, "That Pokémon…just robbed me…of Myoken…"

Pleiades appears afraid of what comes next. She tries to calm him, "Sir, please, let's think about this situation before you get angry."

Instead of the expected enraged blowup, Aries suddenly smiles at Pleiades and says happily, "What's there to be angry about? I already have the location of the Celestial Temple. I didn't need Myoken anymore."

Pleiades is speechless. After a moment she just says, "Yes…of course sir…"

* * *

The rocket ship is floating next to what appears to be a temple floating in the void of outer space. Inside it is completely dark, save for a light attached to Aries' space suit. Aries and Pleiades walk in space suits through the abandoned corridors of the temple. Aries says, "Just at the end of this corridor lies my destiny. The key to ultimate power. It is what they have always coveted, but could never obtain, and now it will be mine." After a little more walking, the corridor gives way into a large chamber. Aries declares excitedly, "Yes, at long last! This is it!" He runs to the center of the room. Standing there is an empty pedestal. Aries laughs. "Hah, you must be playing some sort of joke on me Pleiades. The item should be here."

Pleiades grimaces and then shakes her head. "No sir…" she gulps nervously, "I have not touched it."

Aries begins to laugh. "Very funny Pleiades. Very funny."

"I'm not joking sir."

"Okay, that joke is getting old. Where is it?"

"I don't have it sir."

Aries continues to laugh. "Alright, I believe you."

"Then why are you still laughing sir?"

"Because of the irony of course! Don't you see the irony!? I've dedicated my life to finding this object, and I finally do, but it's not there! Ha! Irony. Very funny."

Pleiades gives a forced chuckle. "Yes sir, very funny."

Aries suddenly shouts in rage, "No it's not! It's not funny at all! I've dedicated my life to this! There's only one thing that can allow me to retrieve the artifact now. I need Myoken back!"


	3. Part 1: A Falling Star

A montage of Pokémon images sail past the screen. _The World of Pokémon! It's a place beyond imagination, and yet full of it. It's where the ancient past and the mysterious future meet…_ In the skies above Earth a Mew flies by in one direction, and then a Mewtwo in the other. _Just over the rainbow, just below the ocean…_ In the sky a rainbow can now be seen. A Ho-Oh flies over it. Out of water underneath, a Lugia leaps and then re-submerges. _Whether it's in the land, sea, or sky…_ In a new scene, a Groudon stands on top a cliff, a Kyogre leaps out of the ocean, and a Rayquaza flies through the air. _Or beyond time, space, and reality…_ In a void of darkness Palkia and Dialga both roar. In between them a portal opens up and Giratina emerges. _It's a place where truth and ideals can coexist…_ In the ruins of a castle, Reshiram and Zekrom both fly around each other, invoking a yin-yang. Kyurem sits below them. _And a place that transcends the limits of life and death itself…_ Xerneas stands on the edge of a cliff, while Yveltal flies over it. They're about to launch an attack on each other when Zygarde emerges from the ground between them and roars. _That is the World of Pokémon!_

_The World of Pokémon is wondrous place where people and Pokémon come together and work as one._ A stadium can now be seen. Inside of it a battle is beginning. On one side is an obscured trainer and his Hydreigon. The other side features a young trainer wearing a yellow shirt and a black hat, Brandon, and an orange and red turtle-like Pokémon standing on it's hind-legs with a sun symbol on the front of its shell and solar panels on the back, a Solurtle. _Human trainers and their Pokémon friends work together to be the very best._ The Hydreigon unleashes three Dragon Pulses, one from each of its mouths. Brandon makes an order of his Solurtle, and it withdraws into its shell. The attacks do nothing. It then emerges, and with another command, it unleashes a powerful Heat Wave attack. _When a trainer and Pokémon's hearts become one, there's nothing they can't accomplish!_ Brandon taps the Mega Band around his wrist and Solurtle begins to Mega Evolve. It now has extra solar panels covering much of its body, creating armor. With another command, the Solurtle attacks with a massively powerful Solar Beam, knocking out the Hydreigon. Brandon and Mega Solurtle jump and cheer.

_And you can't talk about trainer and Pokémon's hearts becoming one without mentioning Ash Ketchum._ Ash and Pikachu are running down a path on a hill. _He and his partner Pikachu have one goal, become a Pokémon Master, no matter what. He's joined by his friends Brock and Brenda on his quest to be the very best, like no one ever was._ Brock and Brenda catch up with Ash and Pikachu. _Together they travel around the world, looking for new adventures and never taking the easy route. And that, is what it really means to be a Pokémon trainer. But little do they know, their adventures around the world will this time lead them to an out-of-this-world experience…_

Ash shouts, "Come on guys, let's keep on moving!"

Brock and Brenda appeared tired out. Brenda urges, "Come on Ash, aren't you getting the least bit tired?"

Ash shakes his head. "Not in the least."

Brock says with both disbelief and amazement, "You never cease to amaze me, Ash." The hill they were going down has now given way to flat land.

Up ahead of them, someone is standing and looking in the opposite direction. It's a girl about Ash's age with long black hair wearing a red and blue outfit. An Electebuzz stands by her side. She hears Ash and the group approaching and turns around. Her eyes instantly fall to Pikachu. She asks, "Hey, are you a Pokémon trainer?"

Ash steps forward. "You bet I am! Why do you want to know?"

The girl grins. "Because I'm looking for someone to have a battle with. What do you say? Do you think you can handle me?"

Ash and Pikachu smile. Ash responds, "I'm always looking for a battle. I think the question is can you handle me?"

Both trainers take their places. Brock moves to the center to act as a referee. Ash throws a Pokéball, calling out Turtsol. The girl nods and then throws her own Pokéball, calling out a Torkoal. Turtsol attacks first with a Flamethrower, but it is blocked by an equally powerful Flamethrower from Torkoal. Turtsol stops the attack and pulls into its shell for a Rapid Spin. Torkoal also pulls into it shell and uses Gyro Ball. Ash looks to the girl with surprise. She smiles back at him. The two spinning Pokémon continuously ram into and bounce off of each other over and over again like tops. In a change of strategy, Ash has Turtsol use Flamethrower while still in its shell, causing a storm of fire to surround it. This catches Torkoal off guard, causing it to stop its attack. Turtsol then rams into with Rapid Spin. Turtsol then uses its momentum to leap into the air and launch a barrage of Molten Slag at Torkoal. Torkoal is knocked out.

The girl is surprised, but she doesn't let it get to her. She recalls Torkoal and throws another Pokéball, sending out a Kecleon. Ash nods, recalls Turtsol, and sends out Dashilisk. Dashilisk dances a couple steps. The battle begins with a Shadow Claw attack from Kecleon. Ash Dashilisk meet it with a Dragon Claw. The two Pokémon swipe their claws at each other, both blocking and attempting to get a hit on the opponent at the same time. After a few moments of this, both Pokémon leap backwards and stare at each other. Then Kecleon waves at Dashilisk. At first this confuses Dashilisk, but then it realizes that Kecleon is fading out of sight, leaving only its red stripe visible. Kecleon dashes away and Dashilisk loses sight of the stripe too. Dashilisk frantically looks around the field, attempting to locate Kecleon. Suddenly a Sucker Punch attack is delivered from behind. By the time Dashilisk turns around, it's too late to catch a glimpse of the attacker. Dashilisk panics. Ash urges it to calm down. Ash then gets an idea and tells it to Dashilisk. Dashilisk nods in understanding. It begins to spin around in circles, covering the entire battle field with its Scald attack. The attack hits Kecleon, which was hiding in some tall grass. It leaps up with the pain of being burned and becomes visible again. Ash cheers and the gives another order. Dashilisk leaps up into the air and flies towards Kecleon with an Aqua Jet. Kecleon is knocked out. Dashilisk performs a victory dance and Ash and Pikachu join in excitedly.

The girl shakes her in disbelief, but then says something to Ash confidently. She recalls Kecleon and then points forward. Electebuzz steps onto the field. Ash grins and recalls Dashilisk, who is still dancing. He looks to Pikachu and they nod at each other. Pikachu leaps off of Ash's shoulder and onto the field. Both electric Pokémon open up with a powerful Thunderbolt attack. The attacks collide and create an explosion. Out of the smoke, Pikachu leaps at Electebuzz with an Iron Tail. While this surprises Electebuzz and its trainer, Electebuzz manages to leap to the side just in time. It then turns towards Pikachu and attacks with a Thunder Punch. The attack lands, knocking Pikachu back. Pikachu quickly gets back up though and sends an Electro Ball Electebuzz's way. Electebuzz just punches the attack out of the way with another Thunder Punch. After a quick order from Ash, Pikachu runs behind Electebuzz and then unleashes another Electro Ball before Electebuzz can turn to face it. This attack lands. Pikachu then moves in for another try with Iron Tail. Electebuzz attacks back with a Thunder Punch from each hand. The Pokémon begin to rapidly trade blows, each getting beat-up in the process. After landing one last Iron Tail hit, Pikachu leaps back. Ash then says something to his opponent, and then makes an order of Pikachu. Pikachu begins to charge at Electebuzz, preparing for a Volt Tackle. Electebuzz tries to get out of the way, but it's too late. Pikachu rams into it, knocking it out.

* * *

Sometime after the battle, Ash, Brock, and Brenda are sitting at a picnic table enjoying some sandwiches for lunch. Brenda says to Ash, "That was a great battle back there Ash. It was a total victory for you."

Ash nods. "Of course it was. My Pokémon and I can't be stopped."

Brock advises, "Don't become too overconfident now."

Ash chuckles. "Of course not."

Brenda is looking up to the sky now. She says, "Hey guys, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't shooting stars only happen at night normally?"

Brock nods. "Yeah, how come?"

She points up to the sky and shouts with panic, "Because there's a shooting star heading for us right now!" Ash and Brock look up to see a streak of light flying through the sky, heading right for them. They all leap out of the way right as a flaming object lands on top of the picnic table, smashing it to pieces.

Ash, Brock, and Brenda cautiously emerge from their hiding spot and look at the now smoking ruin of the table and their lunch. Pikachu sadly picks up the remains of a ketchup bottle, and then gently discards it. They all slowly walk towards the table. Sitting on top of the wreckage is the Pokémon from before, Myoken. It appears severely damaged. It peeks its head up weakly, looks to Ash, and meekly begs with a telepathic voice, "Help…me…" and then collapses.

Brenda asks, "What is it?"

Brock answers, "Some kind of Pokémon. I've never seen anything like it before though."

Ash asks, "How did it just fall from the sky like that?"

Brock replies, "I don't know, but it looks hurt, we should bring it to the Pokémon Center."

Ash and Brenda both nod and say, "Right," at the same time.

Ash runs over and picks up Myoken. With its last bit of consciousness, Myoken looks straight at Ash as Ash says to it, "Don't worry, we'll help you. Everything will be alright," and then falls unconscious.

* * *

In the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy and Brock, wearing his doctor's coat, are bent over the Pokémon in the intensive care room. Ash and Brenda watch through a window. Nurse Joy steps out of the room. Ash immediately asks, "Is it okay Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy smiles and nods. "Thanks in no small part to your friend, I'm certain it will make a full recovery."

Brenda breathes a sigh of relief. "That's great to hear. I was really worried about it."

Ash asks, "Do you know what that Pokémon is Nurse Joy?"

Joy nods. "I do, and I must say, I was surprised to see one brought in here. Let me show you something." She walks over to a nearby bookshelf and pulls out a book. She flips through until she finds a page and shows it to Ash and Brenda. "It's called Myoken. It's a Pokémon that was believed to only exist in myth and legend. They call it the Guiding Light because it was said to guide sailors lost at sea. It's said that if you make a wish on the North Star, and your intentions are pure of heart, Myoken will appear and show you the way to what your heart most desires."

Brenda looks to the Pokémon lying on the bed and then back to the image. She says with awe, "Wow…a Legendary Pokémon…"

Nurse Joy then says with some regret, "Also, there's something else you should know. While it does carry injuries consistent with falling from Earth orbit, there's…something else. I think that it has been subjected to physical injuries over a long period of time, without a chance to recover. The injuries don't appear to have been dealt by a Pokémon or any natural source…"

Ash clenches his fist and asks with disdain, "Do you mean it was tortured?"

Nurse Joy nods sorrowfully. "I'm afraid that's the most likely explanation, especially considering what Myoken can do. It's not hard to imagine that someone got greedy and tried to force Myoken to show them the way to something they didn't deserve."

Brenda gasps. "That's awful!"

Ash says with scorn, "I can't believe anyone would ever do that. If I ever cross paths with that person…I'll…I'll…"

Brock peeks out from the intensive care room and interrupts, "You might want to come in here, it's waking up."

From Myoken's point of view, it slowly opens its eyes. At first the light is too bright for it to make out anything clearly. Then everything starts to come into focus. The first thing it sees is Ash.

Ash grins at it and greets, "Hi Myoken, my name is Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu." Pikachu waves.

Memories suddenly come to Myoken. It sees itself suspended in the containment cell, writhing in pain. Then in a separate memory it sees the Dracosmic aiming its Dragon Force at it. But then it remembers Ash's face, the first thing it saw after landing on Earth. Then it remembers Ash holding it and saying that everything will be alright.

Back in a normal perspective, Myoken leaps off the bed and at Ash. Ash, surprised by the sudden movement, catches it. Myoken cries in a telepathic voice that sounds like that of a frightened young girl, "Please, you have to help me!"

Ash smiles at it. "Don't worry, you're safe now with us. We'll help you any way we can."

Brenda steps towards Ash and puts her face close to Myoken's and says, "Yeah, we won't let whoever hurt you do it ever again."

But almost as soon as Brenda starts speaking, Myoken turns away and hides its face in Ash's chest. It cries, "Get away!"

Brock asks, "What's wrong Myoken?" Myoken only cries louder.

A sorrowful look crosses Nurse Joy's face. She laments, "It's worse than I thought."

Brenda asks, "What is it Nurse Joy, what's wrong with Myoken?"

"Whatever traumatic events Myoken has been exposed have left a scar on its psyche. I'm afraid it looks like it won't trust others. I can't say for how long."

Ash is gently rocking Myoken, as one might calm a baby. He asks, "But Myoken seems alright with me. Why's that?"

"You were the one who carried Myoken in. You were also the first one Myoken saw when it awoke. It must have forged some sort of connection with you. You might be the only one it trusts for quite some time."

Myoken is continuing to cry. It shouts, "Please, just get them away from me!"

Ash says, "I'm going to go bring Myoken outside to calm down. Meet me out there in a few minutes, okay?" Brock and Brenda nod. Ash leaves with Myoken.

Once he's gone, Brock asks, "So is there anything we can do to help Myoken?"

Nurse Joy shakes her head. "No, sadly not. Myoken has to realize that it's safe on its own. Just give it time, and everything should be better. Hopefully…"

* * *

Ash has taken Myoken to a secluded area outside the Pokémon Center. He says, "Alright Myoken, we're all alone now. Please calm down."

Myoken sniffles, and then looks up, and then around. After a few more sniffles it stops crying.

Ash smiles at it. "There, that's more like it. Now, like I said before, I'm Ash. What's your name?"

It sniffles and then says, "Myoken…"

Ash nods and asks calmly, "Now Myoken, can you tell me what happened to you? Why did you fall from the sky?"

Myoken is about to answer when she has a sudden flash of memory of being tortured in its cell. It then suddenly starts to cry again.

Ash quickly starts to rock Myoken again. "Come on now, there's no reason to cry. We're all friends here. No one's going to hurt you."

Myoken looks up to him and asks, "Do you promise…?"

Ash nods. "I promise." Myoken slowly calms down again. Ash then asks, "How about instead, you tell me about yourself? Where do you come from? Do you have any friends?"

Myoken begins to say something, but quickly cuts itself off. It then says with surprise, "I…don't remember…"

This puzzles Ash. "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I have no memories of before…before…before…" Myoken trails off.

Ash looks behind him to see Brock and Brenda approaching. He says to Myoken, "I'm going to put you down now and go over there, but Pikachu will stay here to protect you, alright?" Myoken slowly nods. Ash lowers Myoken to the ground next to Pikachu. Then he turns to meet with Brock and Brenda.

Brock asks, "So, how is it?"

Ash answers, "Not good. Not only has Myoken been traumatized by whatever happened to it, but it doesn't have any memories of its life before it happened."

Brenda gasps. "That's awful."

Brock looks over to Myoken, and sees it sitting next to Pikachu. Pikachu is attempting to cheer it up by doing a series of Pokémon imitations. Myoken is grinning slightly. Brock then says, "At least you calmed it down. It seems to be doing alight now."

Ash shrugs. "Maybe for now, but that's only before it gets startled again, or something else reminds it of what happened before. We have to find some way to help it." Brock and Brenda nod in agreement. Ash then turns to walk towards Myoken. He lifts it back up and says to it, "Myoken, the two people that you saw before in the Pokémon Center, their names are Brock and Brenda. They're my friends, so they're your friends too. They want to come over here and say hi to you. Is that alright?" Myoken doesn't say anything, but it does slowly nod after a moment. Ash beckons for Brock and Brenda to join him.

They walk over, careful not to make any sudden movements. As Myoken doesn't start crying right away, things seem to be going fine.

Ash says, "See, we're all friends. No need to worry."

Suddenly, from behind them, a voice declares, "Hand over Myoken now and nobody gets hurt."

Ash, Brock, and Brenda quickly turn around. Behind them they see Aries with Pleiades standing behind him. Ash demands, "Who are you and what do you want with Myoken!?"

Myoken looks at Aries. The moment it sees him, it's brought into a sudden flashback. It is being tortured. Standing outside of the cell is Aries, except how Myoken remembers him, as a twisted and demonic monster version of himself. He's laughing in a manner that matches his appearance as well. The memory ends and Myoken hides itself under Ash's jacket and starts to wail, "Keep him away from me! Keep him away from me!"

Ash looks up to Aries and accuses, "You're the one who hurt Myoken, aren't you!?"

Aries says uncharacteristically politely, "Oh, we haven't met. My name is Professor Aries. And yes, Myoken is my experiment. If you would please hand it over to me, I will leave."

Brenda shouts, "You're disgusting! How could you do that Myoken!?"

In a sudden fit of rage, Aries shouts, "Myoken is mine! Give it back!"

Brock asks, "Or else what?"

Aries goes from anger to grinning. "I'm glad you asked." He snaps his fingers and two Pokémon come up from behind. On his right is a Ninjato. On his left is vicious and lethal looking Pokémon. It is agile, yet muscular with white skin. Everything about the Pokémon seems deadly in some way or another. Blades come out of each of its arms, it has long, sharp claws, sharp fangs, and a row of spikes running down its back. On its head is what looks like a samurai helmet with a large, spiky horn on its top. Parts of its body also seems to be covered by samurai-like armor. "Now, hand over Myoken."

Pleiades begs, "Please, do as he says. No one needs to get hurt."

Ash shakes his head. "There's no way you're laying your sick hands on Myoken ever again!"

Aries begins to cackle. "Fine then, we do this the fun way. I suppose I should be thanking you!" He continues to cackle. "Ninjato, Slashogun, attack!" Both Pokémon leap towards Ash and Myoken.

However, they are intercepted by a Comet Punch from Meteorfight and a Bounce from Rabbolt. Brock looks to Ash and shouts, "Go, get Myoken to safety! We'll handle this."

Ash nods at Brock and Brenda to thank them, and then he and Pikachu turn and run.

Brenda looks to Brock and asks, "Are you ready?"

Brock nods. "Let's do this. Meteorfight, use Meteor Mash!"

Brenda orders, "Rabbolt, use Hidden Power!"

Meteorfight charges at Ninjato with its fist raised and Rabbolt unleashes several green orbs of energy at Slashogun. Rabbolt's attack successfully hits Slashogun, but once Meteorfight's fist makes contact with Ninjato, there is a poof of smoke, and a log replaces Ninjato and falls to the ground.

Brenda asks, "What happened to Ninjato?"

Brock answers, "It must have used a Substitute attack. It could be anywhere."

"Oh no, Ash!" She begins to turn to run after Ash.

Brock says, "No, there's no way we can know where they went. Let's at least stay here and keep Aries and his remaining Pokémon occupied." Brenda nods.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu are running through the city. Ash is cradling Myoken while he runs. Ash says, "Don't worry Myoken, I promise you that I won't let that evil man ever lay a finger on you again." Myoken looks up to Ash with admiration.

Suddenly, from out of the shadows in a nearby alley, Ninjato leaps out and attacks with a Night Slash. Ash dives out of the way to the side, lands on the ground, rolls, and quickly gets back up. He then shouts, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leaps off his shoulders, and unleashes the attack. "Pikaaaaaaa chuuuuuuuu!" This slows down Ninjato just enough for Ash to turn into another alleyway. Pikachu runs to catch up. Ninjato quickly recovers and chases after them.

Ash says, "I can't stop to fight, or it might get Myoken." He looks down to Myoken. "If only I could find a place where we could get you to safety Myoken."

Myoken looks up to Ash again. Suddenly an uncharacteristic look of determination covers its face. It begins to glow a golden light. A beam of light is projected out of it. The light then then turns around a corner and out of sight. Myoken declares, "Follow that light!"

Ash looks down to Myoken, smiles, and then looks to the light and turns around the corner to follow it. The light beam continues to flow out of Myoken, and Ash continues to follow it, weaving his way through a labyrinth of buildings. Ninjato continues to pursue them. After turning around one last corner, the light beam comes to its end.

Ash comes to a stop and asks Myoken, "Why does the light stop here? We need to keep on moving, this is no place to stop."

Myoken shakes its head. "I don't know. I can only show you how to get to what you want, what that is, I don't know."

Ash steps forward and says to himself, "What I want…" He steps on to the exact spot where the light beam ended and suddenly the ground below him collapses.

Just as Ash, Pikachu, and Myoken are out of sight, Ninjato turns the last corner. It is surprised to see that they are nowhere in sight. It says to itself in disbelief, "Ninj…?" It then leaps up onto the roof of a building and begins to leap from rooftop to rooftop, heading back to where it came from.

Meanwhile, Ash has landed on his feet in a tunnel underneath the city. He says with amazement, "Wow Myoken, you really did it! You lead me straight to a quick hiding place, exactly what I was looking for!"

Pikachu cheers, "Chu pika!"

Myoken smiles. "Really…did I do well?"

"You did great Myoken." This immensely pleases Myoken. "Now, we just need to figure out a way to meet back up with Brock and Brenda."

Myoken thinks for a moment and then says uncertain of itself, "I think I can do that too…"

"Really, how?"

"I can lead them to us…I think…"

"Do that then."

Myoken nods. It then takes a deep breath and floats out of Ash's arms. Once levitating, it begins to glow again. Then from its body an orb of light is shot up, out of the hole, and into the sky.

* * *

Rabbolt and Meteorfight's battle with Slashogun seems to be going poorly. Both of them have sustained heavy damage, while Slashogun shows little. Slashogun is just about to unleash another attack, when Ninjato appears from a cloud of smoke next to Aries. It declares, "Ninj ninjato."

Aries slowly nods. "So you failed to apprehend Myoken, and it got away from you…that is such a shame…" He looks to Brock and Brenda and says, "Today is your lucky day my friends, I am in a charitable mood right now. I will leave you be since you have nothing to offer me anymore, but mark my words, Myoken will be mine once more." He snaps his fingers and Slashogun returns to him. He then leaves with his Pokémon and Pleiades.

Brock and Brenda look to each other and breathe a collective sigh of relief. They both recall their tired Pokémon. Brenda asks, "Alright then, how do we find Ash now?"

Brock points up to the sky. "I think Ash is already ahead of us on that one. Look!"

Brenda looks up to see a star-like light in daytime sky. She says, "It must be Myoken's Guiding Light! Come on, let's go." They both move towards the light.

* * *

Brock and Brenda find themselves in the spot where Ash fell down the hole. Ash is climbing up and out of it. Brenda exclaims, "Ash, you're alright! How's Myoken?"

Ash looks down to Myoken and says, "It's fine."

Brenda leans to Myoken and says calmly, "Thank you for showing us where you were Myoken."

Myoken begins to wail and hides itself under Ash's jacket again.

Brenda sighs. "I guess that mean it doesn't trust me yet…"

Brock says, "Don't worry Brenda, Myoken will come around eventually."

Brenda nods. "I hope so." She then asks, "So what should we do now? What do we do with Myoken?"

Ash rocks Myoken gently to soothe it. After it has calmed down a little, he asks it, "Myoken, do you remember where your home is? I want to bring you home."

Myoken wipes a tear from its eye and shakes its head. "No…I don't remember…"

Ah then asks, "Can't you remember anything at all Myoken? Maybe a hint or clue as to where you come from?"

Myoken concentrates hardly, but then shakes its head. "No, I don't remember a-" Myoken suddenly cuts itself off.

"What is it Myoken?"

"I…think I remember something…something important…" It stops for a moment to think. "I don't know what it is, but there's something that is very important that I have to find…something that something needs to be done with…but I don't remember what…"

Ash nods. "That's great Myoken, it's at least a start." He then realizes something. "Hey Myoken, there's nothing I want to find more right now then this thing you're remembering. Could you show me how to find it?"

Myoken nods slowly. "I don't know…maybe…" It then floats out of Ash's arms and begins to glow a brilliant golden light. A beam of light shoots out of it, straight up into the sky. Once it has climbed into the sky, it takes a ninety degree turn and begins to flow off in one direction, supposedly leading to whatever it is Myoken needs to find. Myoken then lowers back into Ash's arms.

Ash says, "There, now we only need to go and follow that beam of light."

Brenda asks, "What beam of light? I don't see anything."

Ash points to the sky. "That beam of light, the golden one stretching across the sky. You can't really miss it."

Brenda looks to Ash with confusion. "Ash, there's nothing there."

Brock shakes his head. "No, there is, but we can't see it. Only the one who Myoken is guiding can see its Guiding Light. That's why Aries couldn't see the signal Myoken sent us. Right now, Myoken is only guiding Ash. We're going to have to take his word for it."

Brenda says with disbelief, "Wow, really…?"

Ash beckons for them to move. "Come on, I'll lead the way. Let's get Myoken back where it needs to be." They set off.


	4. Part 2: The Quest

Ash is running towards a train. He shouts back to Brock and Brenda behind him, "Come on guys, theses train tracks run parallel to the light, we can get there faster if we ride it!" He leaps into the train. Brock and Brenda manage to make it on just as the doors are closing. They all take seats.

It's not long before all the other passengers are pointing to Myoken and whispering. Brenda whispers, "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring a Legendary Pokémon onto a public train…"

Myoken notices the attention and tries to burry itself under Ash's jacket. Ash nods. "It may not have been the best for Myoken either…"

The silence stops when a rough and rugged old man comes stomping forward. He has a bald head and a long white beard. The clothes he's wearing make him look like a sailor. He declares, "I heard that Myoken was here, where is it?"

The passengers all point to Ash. The man approaches Ash. Once Myoken comes into view, his face lights up. He's stunned. "It…really is you…Myoken…" He's overcome by emotion.

Brock asks, "Excuse me sir, but do you know Myoken?"

The old man nods. Myoken peeks out from under Ash's jacket to see him. He takes a closer look, and Myoken instantly hides again. He asks, "Myoken, don't you recognize me?"

Ash explains, "I'm afraid Myoken wouldn't recognize anyone right now. It had a rough time recently and has amnesia. We're trying to help it out."

"That's awful. Poor, poor Myoken. Is there any way I can help? I owe my life to that there Pokémon."

Brenda asks, "How do you know Myoken?"

The old man smiles. "I'm glad you asked." He takes a seat. "I met Myoken back in my youth, when I was nothing but a young man with nothing but a boat and a dream." The passengers all listen in too.

As the man tells his story, it is shown in a flashback. A much younger version of the man is alone on a medium sized fishing boat out in the open sea. "I, like so many before me in my family, had heard the call of the sea, and sailed out to heed the call. All went great – at first. That night, a massive storm came and blew me off course." The sky fills with ominous black clouds and rain begins to fall. The man switches between steering his boat and bailing out water. "It was the closest I ever came to Davy Jones' Locker. I thought I was a goner. I had no bearings, and my map was destroyed by the storm. When all hope seemed lost, I looked up to the sky to see a small gap in the clouds. Through that gap I could see a single star. I didn't realize it at the time, but that star was Polaris, the North Star. I wished upon that star that I would make it home to see my family again. Then, as if by magic, my wish was answered. A column of light came down from the sky and Myoken descended in it. It told me not to worry, that everything would be alright. It then created a beam of light that I followed back to mainland. Myoken saved my life. And you know what, I never had the chance to thank it. I've been hoping my entire life to one day meet Myoken again so that I could thank it." The flashback ends.

Ash looks down to Myoken, who is sneaking a peek at the old sailor. As soon as Myoken realizes that Ash and the sailor are looking at it, it hides again.

The old man laughs heartily. "You may not remember me Myoken, but thank you. Thank you so much for saving my life."

Ash says, "Wow Myoken, you may not remember it, but you're a hero. That's so great."

Meanwhile, several seat down, a group of three, Team Rocket in disguise as tourists, sit and listen. Jessie asks, "Are you hearing what I'm hearing?"

James nods. "It would appear that the twerps have stumbled upon another Legendary Pokémon."

Meowth then says, "That's not even the half of it, it's a Legendary Pokémon that can guide you anywhere. Imagine what it could do for Team Rocket."

Jessie and James both nod and say at once, "Let's get it." They all get up and start creeping up towards Ash and Myoken.

They're just about to reach up and over the back of Ash's chair to grab Myoken, when there's a sudden crash. The side of the train bursts open and the Dracosmic from earlier bursts into the car. It roars, "Cooooosmic!" It begins to unleash a series of Dragon force attacks around the car, the beams of purple energy destroying anything they hit. The passengers begin to run around frantically.

One beam hits Team Rocket. They're sent flying through the wall opposite of Dracosmic. They shout, "But we didn't do anything yet!" as they blast off.

Myoken sees the Dracosmic and freezes up as it remembers what happened to it last time it saw it. Myoken shouts, "You have to protect me! That monster wants to destroy me!"

Ash gets up. "Don't worry Myoken, you're safe with me."

Dracosmic is looking around the room. Its eyes finally settle on Myoken. It then looks up to see Ash's face. It roars with anger, "Cooooosmic!" It unleashes a Dragon Force attack aimed at Ash.

Brock shouts, "Get out of the way Ash!"

Ash manages to dive out of the way just in time. He then gets up and shouts at Dracosmic, "Why are you after Myoken!? Stay away, it's had a hard enough time as it is!"  
The Dracosmic just roars with rage and attacks again. This time Pikachu counters with a well-timed Thunderbolt. The attacks cancel each other out.

Brock and Brenda are standing next to the hole made by Team Rocket as they blasted out of the train. Brock shouts, "Ash, we've got to get off this train! We have to jump!"

Ash looks towards him and nods. "Come on Pikachu, cover my back!" Pikachu nods, and keeps up its Thunderbolt. Ash runs to the hole. Brock leaps first. He lands on the ground and rolls to soften his fall. Brenda is next, she does the same. Ash looks down to Myoken and says, "Alright Myoken, I'm going to jump now, are you ready?"

Myoken looks at the fall ahead of it and is reminded of its fall to Earth. It begins to cry. "No! I can't! Don't make me!"

"Myoken, we have to, or that Dracosmic will catch you. Please, trust me."

Myoken looks up to Ash. It is seemingly reassured by his face, and then it nods. "Okay, let's just get it over with."

Ash nods. "Alright, one…two…three!" He leaps. Pikachu stops its attack and leaps after him. They all land on the ground safely. Ash looks to Myoken and says, "There, that wasn't that bad, was it?"

Myoken breathes a sigh of relief. "I guess not…"

Brock and Brenda come running to meet Ash. Ash looks to see the train moving out of sight. He says to Brock and Brenda, "I don't think Dracosmic got off in time. We should be safe now, we got away."

Brenda asks, "What do we do now?"

Ash looks up to the sky and the ribbon of light above them. "There's only one thing we can do. Follow the light."

* * *

Aries and Pleiades are in some sort of abandoned warehouse that has been transformed into an ad hoc laboratory. Aries is running from machine to machine, observing their readings and calculations. Pleiades watches him with worry. Aries declares, "Myoken has activated its Guiding Light. Even if I can't see it, from my studies of Myoken, I believe that it emits energy at a certain frequency. If I can just isolate that frequency, I can find out where Myoken is going."

Pleiades reluctantly asks, "Sir, aren't there more important things we should be focusing on?"

Aries suddenly halts midstride and looks at Pleiades with utter confusion. "What could be more important than getting back Myoken and finding the Celestial Gem and proving _them_ wrong?" When he says them, he says with complete disdain.

"Well sir, you know the legends better than I do, but I thought that if the Celestial Gem was removed from its spot in the Celestial Temple then it would cause a misbalance between the Earth and Moon and bring about the end of the world."

Aries isn't sure what to say. "And your point is…?"

"Well sir…um…the Celestial Gem seemed to be missing from the Celestial Temple when we got there…doesn't that mean the world is in danger right now? Shouldn't we be trying to find a way to stop this from happening?"

Aries suddenly starts laugh. "Oh Pleiades you jokester."

"I wasn't joking sir."

"Why should I care about something like that?"

"…Um…because you live on this planet and you don't want it to be destroyed?"

Aries laughter suddenly turns to rage. He shouts, "Don't you ever question me again! Nothing is more important than my revenge! I'd rather see this planet die a hundred times than fail to achieve my vengeance! And you'd best remember that if you want to keep on being my assistant."

She nods regretfully. "Of course sir…" She looks over to a nearby computer that's printing something out. She walks over to it and asks, "So this machine is tracking the location of Myoken, right?"

All of Aries' rage suddenly vanishes. He says rather joyfully, "Indeed it is, Pleiades. Tell me, has it printed any of its readings yet?"

While Aries isn't looking, Pleiades takes the printout and stuffs it in her pocket. She takes a deep breath. "No sir, it hasn't printed anything yet."

* * *

Ash, Brock, Brenda, and Myoken are in the middle of their journey. A montage is shown of this journey. They start off in an area of rolling hills covered in grass and flowers. Brenda spies a particularly colorful flower and picks it. She then walks over to Ash and tries to hand it to Myoken. Myoken starts to reach out to grab it, but then recoils and hides. Brenda sighs.

Next they've made it into a grassland, with the ground flat for as far as the eye can see. Ash looks up to the Guiding Light in the sky. It stretches straight forward for as far as the eye can see.

Now the plains have given way to mountainous terrain. The group has to climb up a cliff wall to continue following the Guiding Light. While Ash is climbing, Pikachu sits on one shoulder, and Myoken on the other. Pikachu is entertaining Myoken with more of its Pokémon impersonations. Myoken is actually smiling because of them. Brock looks down below him to see this and smiles himself.

After the climb, they mountain has become more forested. It's now sunset and the group has stopped for dinner. They're all sitting around a campfire next to a lake and Brock is passing out plates of food. Myoken sits next to Ash and is staring into the fire. Brock sets a bowl of Pokémon food in front of Myoken. Myoken leaps up and hides behind Ash. Ash says something to it, and Brock steps back. Myoken peeks out from behind Ash and eyes the food. It slowly floats out from behind Ash and approaches the bowl. It sits down and cautiously picks up a piece of food and takes a bite off of it. It instantly smiles and then begins to rapidly consume the food. Ash, Brock, and Brenda all watch it eat ravenously while they smile and laugh.

* * *

Ash and Myoken are sitting on the banks of the lake they're camping next to. The campfire is out, and the others seem to have gone to bed. Ash is looking up into the sky at the Guiding Light. In the darkness of night its true beauty is apparent. It slowly drifts back and forth in a fluid motion. Small sparkles of light can be seen cascading from it. A shooting star crosses the path of the trail of light. Ash points, "Look Myoken, a shooting star!"

Myoken watches it with awe. It says, "Wow…it's so pretty…"

Ash looks around, and then points up at a star. "And look, that's the North Star. They say that it's what you embody."

Myoken looks to it, but then looks down in shame. "No I don't…"

Ash looks to it. "What do you mean? Of course you do."

Myoken sighs. "Maybe I did, but I don't anymore. I'm not the same Pokémon as I used to be…that old man from the train, the sailor, that wasn't me who saved him…it was someone else who looked like me. I'm just an echo of that Pokémon…a leftover…"

"Come on Myoken, that's not true, and you know that." He beckons up to the Guiding Light. "Look, even now you're guiding us."

Myoken shakes its head. "But it's all different. I'm not helping you. You're helping me, and I don't deserve your help."

"Don't say that, of course you deserve my help. Maybe this is my way of repaying you for all those things you've done to help people in the past."

"But that wasn't me. I don't remember what I used to be, but I do know it's not what I am now. From what I'm told, I used to be some selfless Pokémon that would help those in great need, but all I am now is a worthless Pokémon that's too afraid to do anything but cry ad hide."

"It doesn't matter if you remember it or not, you are still you. Besides, after everything you went through it's completely understandable that you're scared. I don't think anyone could experience what you have and come out perfectly fine. And don't worry, you'll get your memories back, and you'll remember what a brave Pokémon you used to be. Everything will go back to normal."

Myoken looks up to Ash. "Do you really think so?"

Ash nods. "I promise, Myoken. I promise that I will not leave you until we find your memory and get you home."

Myoken smiles. "Thank you Ash…thank you so much…" Myoken hugs Ash. Ash hugs back.


	5. Part 3: Clash of Legends

It's early the next morning. Ash walks out of his tent and stretches. Pikachu and Myoken follow him out. He looks around to see Brock and Brenda already packing up their tents. Myoken notices this as well and hides behind Ash's leg. Brock says, "Good morning Ash, I figured we should get an early start, so we're mostly packed up already and I made us a breakfast to go."

Ash nods. "Good idea." He looks down to his legs, where Pikachu is trying to pull Myoken out from hiding, but Myoken refuses. Myoken turns in the other direction and then screams in terror.

Everyone looks to Myoken. Brenda asks, "What's wrong?"

Myoken points off in the direction it's facing and says nervously, "Her…"

Ash looks in the indicated direction to see someone walking towards them. It's Pleiades. Everyone instantly moves to a ready stance, ready to fight.

Ash shouts, "You, you're that girl who was with Aries! What are you doing here!?"

Pleiades raises her arms in innocence and declares, "I'm not here to take Myoken. I'm here to help."

Myoken screams, "Get her away! Get her away!" and begins to cry.

Ash commands, "Get out of here now!"

Brock holds up a hand to indicate Ash to stop. "Wait a second Ash." He turns to Pleiades, "What do you mean you're here to help?"

Pleiades responds gravely, "The world is in great danger. I want to help you save it."

Brock nods. "You have our attention."

* * *

Ash, Brock, and Brenda are now sitting around their campfire pit with Pleiades. Myoken is as far as it can be from her, while still staying relatively close to Ash. Pikachu guards it. Brock says, "Alright, what do you mean the world is danger?"

Pleiades nods. "Yes, let me explain. The reason that Professor Aries needs Myoken is that he is looking for an object known as the Celestial Gem, which is said to be kept in a location that is impossible to find, the Celestial Temple. The professor realized that the only way to find the unfindable is to get a guide that can lead you anywhere. And it worked. Myoken led us straight to the Celestial Temple."  
Ash barks with rage, "Yeah, after you tortured Myoken!"

Pleiades looks down with regret. "Yes, I know what we did was not right…but I couldn't stop Professor Aries…nothing could…"

Brock says, "Don't worry about that now, you still haven't told us why the world is in danger."

She nods. "Yes, of course. Sorry. When we arrived at the temple, we found that the Celestial Gem was gone. According to ancient legend, the Celestial Gem is an object that keeps the balance between the Earth and Moon. If it were to ever be removed from its sacred temple, then the end of the world would come soon after. It isn't long now until everything comes to an end unless we can stop it."

Ash just laughs. "Ha, likely story! You're just trying to trick us so that you can get close to Myoken and steal it!"

Pleiades sighs. "Look, I know you have no reason to trust me, but let me tell you my story. I met Professor Aries many years ago. He was an absolutely brilliant scientist with only one goal in mind. He wanted to find locate the Celestial Gem. In order to complete his research, he joined Team Planetary-"

Ash cuts her off, "Team Planetary!? That proves it! We can't trust her!"

"No, wait, you have to let me finish. He and I soon learned that Team Planetary was not the benign organization it pretends to be. I urged him to quit, but he refused. He said that he didn't care what Team Planetary did, to him they were just a means to an end, a way to fund his research. He was a good man though, I swear. But then, only weeks ago, he was forced onto a different project, and after failing on that project his employment for Team Planetary was terminated, and this is just as he was on the brink of discovering the Celestial Gem. This drove him mad…literally. He is only a hollow shell of what he used to be. You have to trust me, the true Professor Aries would have never tortured Myoken, and he would have found better means of getting the information he needed. Over the past several days his condition has gotten worse and worse. At first I thought that I could stop him from making the wrong decisions if I stayed with him. I deluded myself by thinking that I could make a difference, even if I already had failed to stop him from torturing Myoken. But then, last night, I learned that he is so obsessed with finding the Celestial Gem that he doesn't even care if the world gets destroyed in the process. That's when I sabotaged his attempts at locating Myoken and tracked you down myself."

Ash gets up and stomps towards Myoken. "I can't believe we're even listening to this right now."

Brock ignores him and asks, "Alright, assuming you're telling the truth, and the world really is going to end, how do we stop it?"

Pleiades responds, "We need to find an artifact known as the Cosmic Orb."

Shock suddenly covers Myoken's face. It has a vision. It sees itself floating in outer space. In front of it is a single spherical object. It glows all of the colors of the rainbow and sparkles like a star. A mysterious voice whispers to Myoken, "The Cosmic Orb…" The vision stops. Myoken stands there stunned.

Pikachu waves a hand in front of Myoken's face and asks, "Pi?"

Ash picks up Myoken and asks, "Myoken, what's wrong?"

Myoken answers, "The Cosmic Orb…that's what we're after…that's what I'm leading you to…"

Pleiades says, "You see, even Myoken knows it. Look, I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I just want your help in saving the world, and maybe even saving Professor Aries in the process…"

Ash asks, "Is it true Myoken, do we need the Cosmic Orb to save the world?"

Myoken replies uncertain of itself, "I don't know…I don't remember…All I know is that it's important."

Ash looks to Brock and Brenda. "What do you guys think?"

Brock says, "I don't think we have much else of a choice but to believe her."

Brenda nods. "Yeah, if it's the fate of the world we're talking about, then we should err on the side of caution."

Before Ash can answer back, there is a sudden earthquake. Pleiades shouts, "This is it, the end is beginning!"

Brenda points up to the sky. "Look, the Moon is never that bright during the day!" Everyone looks up to see the Moon shining brightly in the daytime sky. Then, two new points of light appear in the sky and streak across it. Brenda then adds, "Oh no, more daytime shooting stars! Everyone watch out!" Sure enough, the "shooting stars" are heading towards them. As they get closer, it is apparent that these two are much larger than when Myoken fell from the sky.

They land nearby with a loud crash, creating two large craters. Everyone runs to get a closer look. Out of the craters, two massive humanoid figures emerge. One has larger and bulkier build. Its body looks almost like the Earth itself, with the blue of oceans covering most of it, and the green and brown of land forming continents and islands throughout it. It even has white puffs that look like clouds blowing around the surface of its body. It seems to wear a helmet and boots made out of ice.

The other is a much more slim and feminine figure. It appears to be made out of silvery-white rocks. With patches of shadows and reflected light covering it, it looks very close to the Moon.

Ash asks, "What are they…?"

Pleiades answers, "They are Terratlas and Seluna, legendary servants of the Cosmic Architect and creators of the Earth and Moon. If they are here, that means it has come to the worst."

Brenda asks, "Why?"

"Because they are here to fight." Just as she says that, the two Pokémon face each other and unleash attacks. Seluna generates an illusionary moon above it and fires a beam of energy from it with Moonblast. Terratlas summons great eruptions from the ground that move towards Seluna with an Earth Power. Myoken screams with terror at the sight and runs to hide behind a tree.

Brock asks, "But they are the Earth and Moon, they're partners! Why are they fighting?"

Pleiades answers, "Because the Celestial Gem is missing. Without it, their balance has been broken. They have awakened to do battle. Both the Earth and Moon will be destroyed in the process unless we can stop it."

The two have gotten closer to each other. Seluna opens its arms wide and begins to glow. Terratlas braces itself and begins to glow as well. Seluna unleashes a pulse of shadowy energy from its body. Terratlas charges at Seluna. It plows through the energy, taking some damage in the process, and rams into Seluna, knocking it back.

Ash looks to Pleiades and says, "Fine, we'll help you. Tell us what we have to do."

"All you have to do is find the Cosmic Orb and expose those two to its light, it will calm them and return them to their natural places."

Ash nods. "Let's do it." Ash looks to Myoken, but then notices something out of the corner of his eye. He shouts, "Myoken, no!" and then leaps in front of Myoken just as some sort of pod made for capturing things is sent flying at it. Ash is caught in it instead.

Myoken shouts, "Ash!" Everyone looks over to see Ash being reeled in towards Aries in a helicopter up above. Myoken begins to glow and it looks as if it's about to use an attack. "I'll save you Ash!" But then, just as it's about to unleash its attack, it remembers the pain of being tortured. It remembers Aries laughing as he inflicts pain to Myoken. Myoken freezes up and stops attacking. Myoken then runs back behind its trees and cowers in fear. A tear falls from its eye. It says to itself, "I'm sorry Ash…"

Aries laughs, "Myoken is mine!" He then looks to the capture pod. "Wait a second, you're not Myoken!"

Ash shakes his head. "No I'm not, and you'll never get Myoken!"

"You fool! How dare you!"

Pleiades shouts, "Sir, please, let him go!"

Aries looks to her and happily greets, "Oh, hi Pleiades, fancy meeting you out here," his joy suddenly turns to rage, "after you betrayed me! I hate it when people betray me!" He suddenly calms down. "I'll have you know that I have already fixed all of my machines, and have already found the location that Myoken was leading you to. In fact, I don't even need Myoken anymore. Once I have the Cosmic Sphere, I should be able to use it to locate the Celestial Gem. Yes, actually, I think that's what I'll do." He looks to Ash and says with unfitting joy, "Do you hear that boy? You get to come with me to see me meet my destiny."

Ash says sarcastically, " _Oh joy_ …"

Aries looks down to everyone and says, "Follow me if you dare." He then flies off with Ash.

Pikachu tries to chase after the helicopter but quickly loses it. It says with despair, "Pi pika…"

Brenda says, "Oh no, what do we do now?"

Pleiades says, "It shouldn't be a problem, we're heading to the same place as Aries, we should be able to save your friend when we get there."

Brock says, "No, the problem is that we don't know where the Cosmic Orb is. Myoken only trusted Ash. It won't show us how to get there."

Everyone look towards Myoken, still cowering in fear and crying behind a tree. It sobs, "Ash…I'm so sorry…I wasn't stronger…Ash!"

Brock and Brenda slowly approach Myoken. Brock says to it calmly, "Myoken, we want to save Ash too, but there's only one way to do that. We need your help. Please Myoken."

Brenda adds, "Only you can show us where Ash has been taken, you need to show us the Guiding Light."

Pikachu begs, "Pika pi pika!"

Myoken slowly looks up towards them. At first it recoils back away, but slowly it looks back. In between sobs it manages to ask, "You…are…Ash's…friends…?"

Brenda nods. "Yes, and there's no one that Ash trusts more than us. If you trust him, you can trust us."

Myoken first thinks once more to the pain it's been through, but then that image is replaced by Ash's face. Myoken remembers all the good times it and Ash have had over the past day. It remembers the talk they had out by the lake. Myoken then weeps, "I…want…to…save…Ash…" Myoken suddenly begins to glow. It floats into the air and creates a new Guiding Light. Myoken has stopped crying. It says with newfound determination, "Let's find Ash!"

* * *

Aries has set up a base camp in some sort of ruins, apparently not far from where they were before as the titans Terratlas and Seluna can be seen fighting off in the distance. Occasionally the ground beneath the ruins shakes when the two collide. Ash is levitated in some sort of restraining field that stops him from moving. Ninjato and Slashogun stand guard. Ash is struggling to reach for a Pokéball on his belt, but can't move his hand close enough.

Aries, without looking away from some machinery, tells him, "Struggling is worthless. I created that restraining field myself. You'll never be able to escape it."

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't try!"

"You've got spirit boy, I like that. Spirit won't get you anywhere though."

"Still, I'll never give up against the likes of you!"

Aries then says with sudden disgust, "You've got spirit, I hate spirit!"

After the ground shakes again from the battle in the distance, Ash asks, "What are you even trying to accomplish? Those two Pokémon are going to keep on battling until the world comes to an end. Don't you want to stop that?"

Aries shakes his head. "As long as I complete my life's work, I couldn't care less what happens to the world." Now, just to wait for your friends to come here."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Aries looks to Ash and grins. "My plans won't be complete until I get Myoken."

"But I thought you said you didn't need Myoken."

"That was only a half truth. For you see, while I could tell that Myoken's Guiding Light was leading you to these ruins, I have no idea where in these ruins the Cosmic Orb rests. I need Myoken to find the specific location. Once your friends come here to rescue you, Myoken will be mine."

Ash's eyes go wide. "Myoken…"

"Oh goodie, here they come now."

Just as Aries says that, Brenda can be heard shouting, "Kappaqua, use Aqua Bomb!"

Brock then shouts, "Blissey, use Egg Bomb!" The attacks are aimed at the machine holding Ash. They explode, and Ash is released from the field.

He runs over to his friends. "Guys, is Myoken alright?"

Myoken floats up from behind Brock. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Aries laughs and then commands, "Get it!" Slashogun and Ninjato leap into action.

Brock shouts, "Blissey, use Mega Punch!"

Brenda adds, "Kappaqua, use Confusion!" Blissey punches at Ninjato, but Ninjato dodges. Kappaqua catches Slashogun with its psychic energy, but Slashogun breaks free.

Ash throws a Pokéball. "Falcoknight, use Sky Uppercut!" Falcoknight appears and flies right at the two Pokémon, ready to uppercut with both of its wings. It hits and knocks back both Pokémon. Ash cheers, "Yeah, way to go Falcoknight!" But both Pokémon leap into the air, and then jump off of Falcoknight. Falcoknight looks back at them with confusion. Ash shouts, "Get out of here Myoken!"

Myoken turns to try to fly away, but the Pokémon are too quick for it. They grab it. It begs, "Help me!"

Ash shouts, "Falcoknight, save Myoken!" Falcoknight dives at high speeds towards Ninjato and Slashogun. Slashogun lets go of Myoken, allowing Ninjato to hold it completely, turns towards Falcoknight and attacks it with a perfectly timed Shadow Claw, knocking Falcoknight to the ground. Ash reluctantly returns Falcoknight.

Brock and Brenda both shout, "Attack!" Blissey and Kappaqua move in to try to help too, but Slashogun easily stops them both with a Spike Cannon attack. They return their Pokémon too.

Ninjato brings Myoken up to the device that restrained Ash and places it in the field. Myoken is instantly immobilized. It struggles in vain to free itself.

Aries shakes his head disapprovingly. "Come on Myoken, you know already that no matter how much you struggle, you won't be able to escape. We've been through this all before. Everything could be made so much easier if you just told me what I want."

Myoken shakes its head. "Never!" It then begins to cry.

Ash tries to run towards it. He shouts, "Myoken!" He is stopped half way by Ninjato and Slashogun leaping down and landing only a few feet from him.

Aries warns, "I wouldn't take another step if I were you. My Pokémon wouldn't like that you see."

Ash looks back to his friends, longing for a solution. They're as clueless as he is. While looking back, he also notices the battle between Terratlas and Seluna has reached new levels. They are floating in the air and unleashing attack after attack at each other. The fallout from the battle is decimating the once grassy land around them.

Pleiades looks back too. She looks up to Aries and pleads, "Please sir, there isn't much time left! Those two will destroy the world if we don't stop them! We have to use the Cosmic Orb to stop them!"

Aries stops to think. "You know what Pleiades, you just gave me a great idea. I _am_ going to use the Cosmic Orb to stop them from fighting."

Pleiades is caught off guard by this. "Really?"

"Of course, have I ever lied to you Pleiades? I'll use the Cosmic Orb to stop their fighting, then…" his mood suddenly turns to fiery rage, "I'll use their power to completely destroy Team Planetary!" In another mood change he begins to laugh hysterically, "Just imagine it, Team Planetary destroyed by the Pokémon that represent their sole mission! How! That's poetic justice if I've ever heard of it!"

Pleiades loses all hope. "No…that's not what I meant…"

Then a roar is heard from the sky. Everyone looks up to see Dracosmic flying towards them. It angrily unleashes its Dragon Force attack, destroying several structures in the ruins around them. Upon getting closer, it recognizes Ash. In a fit of rage, it aims an attack right at him.

Luckily Pikachu intercepts it just in time with a Thunderbolt. Ash pulls out another Pokéball, ready to fight it. He is interrupted by Glitterfly and Meteorfight appearing in front of him. He looks to Brock and Brenda.

Brock says, "Ash, you get Myoken, we'll try to slow down Dracosmic for you."

Ash nods. "Thanks guys, that's two I owe you now." He turns to face Ninjato and Slashogun. He pulls out a second Pokéball and throws them both, sending out both Dashilisk and Turtsol. He shouts, "Go!" Turtsol attacks with Flamethrower and Dashilisk with Scald. "I'll get you Myoken!"

Meanwhile, Aries has turned to Myoken and says, "Now Myoken, remember, I have the ability to inflict severe pain upon you. Now, you can either reveal the location of the Cosmic Orb to me right now, or you can suffer through that pain until you finally decide to give me what I want…just like last time."

Myoken is too afraid to say anything. It's cowering in fear. Flashbacks come at it rapid fire of what happened to it before. It looks like Myoken might just give in, but then a mystical voice whispers to Myoken, "The Cosmic Orb must be protected…" With this, Myoken just closes its eyes and braces itself for pain.

Aries shakes his head with disapproval. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. And I thought you had learned from your previous experience. Alright then." He presses a button on a control panel. Myoken instantly screams out in intense pain.

Meanwhile, Ash is losing his battle. Barely any time has passed, and yet both Turtsol and Dashilisk have taken massive damage. Upon hearing Myoken cry with pain, Ash looks up to Myoken and sees it writhing in agony. This upsets Ash. He shouts with an intense rage, "Stop this you monster! Stop!"

Aries shakes his head. "No, this is my destiny, and Myoken will help me to achieve it! Once Myoken realizes this I'll stop."

Ash is about to shout something else, when the horror of a realization strikes his face. Pikachu looks up to him with worry. A single tear falls down Ash's face. He then shouts, "Just give it to him Myoken! Tell him where the Cosmic Orb is!"

Brock, Brenda, and Pikachu gasp. Brenda shouts, "Ash, no! Myoken can't do that! Aries can't get his hands on the Cosmic Orb!"

Ash shouts back, "I don't care!" He looks back to Myoken. "Don't put yourself through this again, just give him what he wants! Please Myoken!"

Myoken manages to open an eye to look at Ash. It then solemnly shakes its head. It struggles through the pain to say, "No…Ash. I may not remember anything about my past…but I do know one thing…Aries cannot be allowed to possess the Cosmic Orb!" Myoken then screams with pain again.

Ash begins to cry fully now. "Myoken…" He sobs to himself, "If only you had your memories, then you could figure out what to do…" He then shouts, "Myoken, there's nothing I want to find more than your memories!"

This statement resonates with Myoken. Its eyes bolt open. Its entire body begins to glow a gold, similar to when it would call upon the Guiding Light, only brighter and more brilliant than ever before. The Guiding Light shoots up and out of it, and then arcs back around, and goes right back into Myoken.

Inside Myoken's mind, it is screaming with pain, and memories of its previous torture experience are playing over and over again in its head. Then it makes contact with the Guiding Light and those memories shatter away, replaced by memories of before it was captured by Aries. It remembers flying through the night sky, looking up to the North Star. It remembers appearing to the old sailor from the train and guiding him to shore. It remembers many other such instances of helping the lost. Then one final memory makes itself present. Myoken is riding on the back of Dracosmic.

Myoken returns its attention to the outside world and its eyes bolt back open. It stops shouting in pain, almost as if it can resist it now. It scans around the rooms, until its eyes fall upon Dracosmic battling with Meteorfight and Glitterfly. It seems to have nearly beat them both completely. Myoken shouts, "Dracosmic, I need your help!"

Dracosmic's head swivels towards Myoken. It loses all interest in battling. It flies towards Myoken. Brenda begins to command, "Glitterfly-"

Brock cuts her off, "No, let it go."

Ash realizes this too and has Turtsol and Dashilisk launch another round of attacks against Ninjato and Slashogun so they can't intercept it either.

Aries stands between Myoken and Dracosmic with his arms spread to block it. He shouts with fury, "No! There's no way you're freeing Myoken! It is my destiny!"

Dracosmic pays him almost no attention and knocks him back with a whip of its tail. It then looks to Myoken.

Myoken forces a smile and says, "Good to see you again…old friend. Sorry I didn't recognize you earlier."

Dracosmic nods and then charges for another Dragon Force. It unleashes it on the machine, completely destroying it. Myoken is freed. It floats forward and looks around. Its eyes fall to Ash. It says in a voice more confident and strong than ever before, "Thank you Ash, because of your pure heart and feelings towards me, I was able to find my memories."

Ash grins, happier than words can express. He simply says, "You're welcome."

Brenda, still confused, asks, "Wait, what's going on here?"

Myoken, no longer afraid to speak to others, answers, "Dracosmic was never trying to hurt me. It was trying to rescue me. It was only by accident when trying to free me that it caused me to fall to Earth. It only attacked Ash because it thought he was trying to hurt me. Dracosmic is my friend and partner." Myoken floats to Dracosmic and lands on its back. It looks up to the North Star which has appeared in the dusk sky. It traces the Draco constellation which lies just below. Dracosmic roars in triumph. Myoken continues, "I could not remember that before, but now I do."

Aries suddenly throws a temper tantrum, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! It wasn't supposed to happen this way! I was supposed to get the Cosmic Orb and the Celestial Gem! I was supposed to get my revenge!"

Myoken looks to him with an odd combination of loathing and pity. It declares, "No, it was never supposed to be that way." It than holds out an arm and creates a prison around him with Light Screen. From behind, Ninjato and Slashogun leap at Myoken. Before Ash can even shout a warning, and without turning around, Myoken also traps them in a Light Screen.

Pleiades says, "Now that that is over with, we still have one problem to solve." Everyone looks towards where the Legendary Pokémon were battling before, but are stunned by what they see.

Brenda asks, "Guys, how do two colossal Pokémon just disappear?"

Brock answers, "They don't…"

Then a loud explosion is heard above them. Everyone looks up. The battle of Earth and Moon has moved to the skies above the ruins. The last attack launched by Terratlas has caused Seluna to begin to fall, right towards where the group stands. Everyone scrambles to get out of the way. They do just in time. Seluna lands on the ground with a crash. Terratlas up above then begins to glow with the energy of the Earth and sends itself hurtling down to slam onto Seluna. The impact causes a massive earthquake. When the dust settles, the two titans are now locked in hand to hand combat.

Ash shouts over the roar of their battle, "Myoken, we have to find the Cosmic Orb, now!"

Myoken nods. "Right!" It begins to glow and then calls upon the Guiding Light. It creates a trail that twists through the ruins, leading to the opposite side. Ash, Brock, Brenda, Pleiades, and the Pokémon turn to follow it in a run.

While they're following it, a stray beam of energy is sent flying at them by Seluna's Moonblast. Dracosmic turns to face it. Dracosmic launches a Dragon Force and Myoken attacks with an array of sparkling lights. The two attacks successfully neutralize the stray attack.

The Guiding Light leads them into the ruins of a massive temple complex. They run inside. Almost immediately once they're inside, the entire roof of the building is knocked off by Terratlas' swinging arm. They ignore and look ahead to see that the Guiding Light goes forward and then straight down into the ground. Ash realizes, "The Cosmic Orb is buried under the rubble!" He runs over to the point and starts digging. Pikachu, Turtsol, and Dashilisk join in.

Myoken and Dracosmic come up behind him. Myoken says, "Leave this to me." Ash and his Pokémon clear the way for Myoken. It then gathers its concentration and then uses Psychic to lift up a massive amount of dirt and rubble and toss it to the side. The shimmering orb from Myoken's vision is now revealed.

Pleiades exclaims, "That's it, that's the Cosmic Orb!"

Ash walks up to it and carefully picks it up. He asks, "Alright, but what do we do now?"

Pleiades looks like she's about to answer, but then stops. After some thought, she realizes, "I don't know…I was really just going off of the myth. Nothing in the myth actually says how you use it to stop the fighting."

Myoken is having another vision. It is floating in space with a giant version of the Cosmic Orb in front of it. The mystic and mysterious voice from before says to Myoken, "Should the balance ever be disturbed, and my two children ever resort to fighting, you are the solution Myoken. You are the map, guard, and key to the Cosmic Orb. I trust you to protect it and use it when it is necessary." The vision ends.

Myoken declares, "I know what to do. I can activate it."

Ash looks to Myoken. "Can you really?"

Myoken nods. "I am linked to the Cosmic Orb. That is why when I had forgotten all else that I knew I had to find it. That is why in the face of immense pain and fear that I knew the orb had to be protected. I am the map, guard, and key to the orb. I have guided you to it, I have protected it, and now I can use its power. It was a task given to me by a great and wise one ages ago."

Ash offers the orb to Myoken. "Alright then, let's do this." Myoken takes the orb and nods with determination at Ash. Ash nods back. It and Dracosmic fly up and through the broken roof. Everyone else runs outside to see.

Outside, Terratlas and Seluna are locked in an evenly-matched battle. Both are launching a beam of energy at the other, these two beams meeting halfway between them and blocking each other.

Myoken looks to them and begins to concentrate. In its upper two arms, it holds its red and white orbs. With its two lower arms it hold the Cosmic Orb. The three orbs begin to resonate and glow. They float up and out of Myoken's hands. This grabs the attention of Terratlas and Seluna. They look away from each other and to the orbs floating up in between them. Myoken's two smaller orbs begin to orbit around the larger Cosmic Orb. The orbit faster and faster. The Cosmic Orb begins to glow brighter and brighter. Myoken declares, "Let us find peace and balance!" A bright light flashes from the orbs. The moment it subsides, the two Legendary Pokémon cease their attacks. Calm washes over their faces. The Cosmic Orb vanishes into thin air, and Myoken's orbs return to it.

Myoken declares, "The balance has been restored! Now great beings of the Earth and Moon, return to your homes and rest once more! The fight is over!" Myoken creates two Guiding Lights. One heads straight towards the Moon, and the other off into the empty sky in another direction. Terratlas and Seluna look to each other, then to Myoken, and then they nod. Both lift into the air follow their respective Guiding Light. Myoken and Dracosmic lower to the ground.

Ash runs up to it. "That was great Myoken! You just saved the world!"

Myoken smiles. "I really did, didn't I?"

Ash shakes his head in disbelief. "You know Myoken, it's so hard to believe that you're the same Pokémon I met only a day ago, and yet, at the same time, you haven't changed at all."

"Thank you Ash."

Brenda asks, "So what happened to the Cosmic Orb?"

Myoken explains, "It has disappeared to seek a new hiding place. If it is ever needed again, I will find it."

Brock looks around and then asks, "Hey, what happened to Pleiades?" They all look to each other and then run.

They find her, kneeling and crying next to Aries' Light Screen cell. Aries, like a caged animal, is continuously ramming himself into the walls, only to be reflected off. He shouts and screams, but says nothing. It looks as if he might have even ripped some of his hair out. Pleiades sobs, "I can't stand to see him like this…"

Brock steps up to her and asks, "You really cared for him, didn't you?"

She nods. "Yes…I loved him. I don't think I ever realized it until now, but that's why I stayed with him for so long. That's why I tried to ignore all the awful things he's done." She looks up to Brock. "He's a good person, I swear he is, he's just got too caught up in his work for his own good…and then he went crazy…" She sighs.

Brock comforts, "We'll call Officer Jenny, she'll take him to a center to be treated. I bet that with someone like you by his side, he'll be back to normal in no time."

She looks to him. "Do you really think so?" Brock nods. She looks back to Aries. "But does he deserve a second chance…?"

Myoken floats up and declares, "Everyone deserves a second chance. He may have caused me a lot of pain and suffering, but even I want to see him get the treatment he deserves."

Pleiades smiles, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you…thank you so much…"

Myoken then floats over to Ash. Ash says, "Myoken, I'm so glad you got your memories back. Its great seeing you the way you used to be."

Myoken grins. "Yeah, me too." Myoken then sighs.

Ash asks, "What is it Myoken?"

"You've been such a great friend to me Ash. You took care of me and protected me no matter what…but I've got to go now."

Ash nods. "I understand. This isn't where you're meant to be."

Myoken nods. "Thank you for understanding…thank you for everything." A tear comes to Myoken's eye.

Ash shakes his head. "No Myoken, thank you. It's been great getting to know you. Even with all the excitement, this has been an incredible experience."

Dracosmic floats up behind Myoken and nudges it. Myoken nods. "It's time for me to go." It mounts up on Dracosmic's back. Goodbye Ash." It turns to Brock and Brenda, "Goodbye Brock and Brenda. I am sorry that I treated you the way I did."

Brenda shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. Goodbye Myoken."

Myoken and Dracosmic begin to rise into the sky. Myoken declares, "So long my friends, I'll never forget you!" With that, Dracosmic flies off at a high speed.

Ash is crying. After a moment he runs forward a few steps and shouts, "Goodbye Myoken! I'll never forget you either! We'll see each other again, I promise!"

He turns around. Pikachu is standing there. It asks, "Chu?"

Ash smiles. He holds out his arms. "Come here buddy." Pikachu leaps into his arms and they hug.

Brock and Brenda walk closer to them. They all just stand there for a moment. Finally, Brenda breaks the silence by realizing, "Hey, there's still one thing we don't know."

Brock asks, "What's that?"

"The Celestial Gem. If it really was missing when Aries and Pleiades got to the Celestial Temple, and only just now caused Terratlas and Seluna to appear, that must mean it was removed just before they got there. Who took it?"

Brock answers, "That's a mystery for another day. We've had enough adventure for one day." He laughs. Brenda and Ash join him.

* * *

A scene is shown of stars zooming past, as the scene travels through space. It passes Mars, then the asteroid belt, then Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. After traveling even further out, another planet comes into view. It is black and dark. The planet's surface is shown. It's barren, and the only light is the dim light that comes from the stars above. Something moves. It's a silhouette of some kind of creature with glowing red eyes. It declares in a malevolent voice, "They have awoken…"

**The End**

A montage of scenes are shown. First, Ash, Brock, and Brenda are back on the road. It's nighttime and they're walking away from the ruins. They're talking and laughing. Brock points up to a star in the sky, the North Star. Ash looks up to it and smiles. The star twinkles.

The scene transitions to Myoken and Dracosmic flying through a stormy sky over the ocean. Below them they spot a boat in trouble. Myoken floats down in a column of light, and to surprise of the sailor on the boat, produces a Guiding Light.

Nearby, at the impact crater left by Terratlas and Seluna landing on Earth, Team Rocket falls after their blast off. They look around with confusion, not sure of what has happened in the area. Meowth suggests something but Jessie and James laugh at him. Wobbuffet appears and declares something.

In a different scene, Aries is sitting in room, looking out a window at the night sky. He sighs. A door behind him opens up and a doctor leads in Pleiades. She smiles at Aries. Aries smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Movie Review](https://pokemoncosmicquest.wordpress.com/2015/11/03/myoken-the-guiding-light-review/)


End file.
